User talk:Queen Armada
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Blazers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Queen Armada page.Faiyaz is my brother and is Rick.He though favours Star Blazers as a muslim and of Toronto ON as me Feroz his older transexual female sister.Faiyaz is and loaded EDF with forces.Argo and Faiyaz for Faiyaz grew up a fan to Star Blazers as Transformers.He knows of robotech but in a war Star Blazers. http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Network_Wiki Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:48, February 18, 2010 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Civilization_Games_Wiki Categories It looks like you got the categories a little backwards when you added them to Organisation. It should be the other way around. Let's say you have a page about a motorcycle and one about a car. Both are vehicles, so you would add the Vehicles category to both pages. If you did it the other way around, which would be to have a Vehicles page and you added the car and motorcycle categories, you would be saying that every single vehicle is a car and a motorcycle. This isn't always true, because boats, bicycles and even skateboards are vehicles. Work from the individual pages up to the categories they should be a part of, and then figure out which categories should be a in parent categories. Here's how you might arrange the categories that you put on the Organisation page: Category:Organisation └ Category:Star Blazers └ Category:Star Blazers movies └ Category:Star Blazers games └ Category:Star Blazers history └ Category:Episodes └ List of episodes └ (all the individual episodes) └ Japanese continuity └ Category:Earth Federation └ EDF military ranks └ Category:Enemies └ Enemy military rankings └ Category:Locations └ Category:Galaxies and maps └ Category:Planets └ (all the pages for each planet) └ Category:Technology └ Category:Weaponry └ Category:Systems └ Category:Classes of warships └ Category:Space planes └ Categroy:Fighters └ Category:Spacecraft (if different than Space planes) To make this work, on the List of episodes, Japanese continutity and all the pages for the individual episodes, you would add the Episodes category on them. Then on the Episodes, Star Blazers history, Star Blazers games and Star Blazers movies category pages, you would add the Star Blazers category to them. Then on the Star Blazers category page, you would add the Organisation category to its page. It takes a little bit of work to get it right, but the simple way of doing it is to think, "When I add a category to a page, I am saying that everything on that page belongs in that category". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Clearing up the confusion I'm guessing that you were the one that left the message from Brandon Rhea on my talk page. I have been having a hard time figuring out what you have been doing on this wiki. I thought this was the offical Starblazers wiki and it looked like you were adding fan fiction, so I removed a lot of it. It turns out there is another wiki called Space Battleship Yamato Wiki which has a little bit more on it than here. Since this wiki is basically a blank slate, you should be able to add whatever you want to here. You might also want to put in a request to adopt this wiki so that you will be able to make further updates like create a theme for the wiki. If you check the , you will see that right now, no one is a sysop (admin) or bureaucrat. If you adopted the wiki, you would become the admin and bureaucrat. I may stop by occasionally and help you out a little bit with formatting like what I did on the "Space and locations" about an hour ago, but I will try not to change the content any more so that you can build this wiki the way you want to. Sorry about any problems I caused before. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC)